


[Podfic] Code-Switching

by kalakirya



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of dira_sudis' story</p><p>
  <i>"Eh, Fraser. J'suis ben paqueté."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Code-Switching

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Code-Switching](https://archiveofourown.org/works/88108) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



**Title:** Code Switching

  
 **Pairings:** RayK/Fraser

  
 **Rating:** explicit/NC-17

  
 **Warnings:** none

  
 **Length:** 16 minutes 42 seconds

  
 **download** [as an mp3 (16MB) (from the audioarchive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/code-switching)  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
